plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Evolutionary Leap
225px |cost = 2 |set = Colossal |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Brainy |tribe = History Trick |ability = Transform a Zombie into a random Zombie that costs 1 more. Draw a card. |flavor text = When Dr. Zomboss sent Meteor Z and Huge-Gigantacus from space, they smashed a tunnel to the center of the Earth. There, Plants and Zombies had evolved into insane new forms.}} Evolutionary Leap is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play, and its ability transforms a selected zombie into a random zombie that costs 1 more and draws a card. This former ability does not activate on Trickster as there are no other zombies that are more expensive than it. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' History Trick *'Abilities:' Transform a Zombie into a random Zombie that costs 1 more. Draw a card. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Super-Rare Card description When Dr. Zomboss sent Meteor Z and Huge-Gigantacus from space, they smashed a tunnel to the center of the Earth. There, Plants and Zombies had evolved into insane new forms. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Strategies With This card is quite identical to the environment version, Transformation Station. But the main impact is that it will only transform a zombie once unlike Transformation Station. However, it does make it up for drawing a card, which is also useful with Dino-Roar cards. The benefit for this card is that it will transform a zombie right away when it is used, as Transformation Station requires a zombie to survive in order to be transformed. This aspect is useful for frail zombies with "When played" abilities that don't benefit themselves, such as Quasar Wizard. Since this is a trick, Zombology Teacher can be used to make it cheaper, allowing you to transform zombies at a cheaper price. The best zombie to use this trick with is Gentleman Zombie. Since Gentleman Zombie will give you 2 extra , you can transform the Gentleman Zombie into a 4 zombie while you draw a card. To use this card well, it is best used in a ramp deck (a strategy to play expensive cards earlier). Flag Zombie and Interdimensional Zombie grant you access to more expensive zombies in the early game, allowing Evolutionary Leap to get powerful zombies early. You can also force a zombie to transform into something you want, like getting a guaranteed Zombot 1000 by transforming a or an , or Trickster by transforming the Zombot 1000. This can allow you to finish off the game easily. You can also combo this card with Bad moon rising, and transform your already high-cost zombies to getting possibly even better zombies (Like the guaranteed Zombot). Transforming a zombie in Medulla Nebula essentially refunds the two brains used. If in a desperate situation or if there is simply an undesirable zombie in the environment, this trick can be used to obtain a new zombie that could possibly turn the tables in your favor, while getting a refund and possibly a card that could help even more. Beware, however, as this is extremely luck-based and can backfire heavily. Be careful as Forget-Me-Nuts, Brainana, and Dark Matter Dragonfruit as they can increase the cost of this trick or prevent you from playing it. Against There is almost no way to stop this trick since it will transform the zombie right away when it is used. Be on the lookout for zombies that could transform into dangerous threats, most notably, zombies that cost 8, those being Zombot Plank Walker and Octo Zombie. Although very hard, eliminating these zombies as soon as possible must be a top priority, as a Zombot 1000 during the Zombie Tricks phase will either defeat you straight on, or ravage your defenses and leave you with very little to survive through the remainder of the match. You can use Forget-Me-Nuts or Dark Matter Dragonfruit to increase the cost of this trick. Brainana can also be use to prevent this trick from being played, unless there are enough Zombology Teachers or Gentleman Zombies. Gallery EvolutionaryLeapStat.jpg|Evolutionary Leap's statistics EvolutionaryLeapCard.jpg|Evolutionary Leap's card EvolutionaryLeapGrayedCard.jpg|Evolutionary Leap's grayed out card Evolutionary Leap textures.png|Evolutionary Leap's card image Parasol Zombie is evolving.png|Evolutionary Leap being played on Trivia *It reuses textures from Get Well. *Its description references the plot of Colossal Fossils. Category:Zombie Tricks Category:Super-rare zombies Category:Colossal zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:History cards Category:Tricks